supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing and Flamebird
History Origin The story of Nightwing and Flamebird was descended from the old legends on ancient Krypton that involved the mythical religious beings known as the Flamebird and the Nightwing. Both served as minor entities within the Kryptonian pantheon and existed beneath the Sun God Rao. As such, they became an aspect that was worshipped by the Kryptonian Religious Guild and devout believers in the faith. Both were powerful bird/dragon spirits who seek each other's companionship and were defined by their emotions. They're passion, anger, and sorrow. This is also the key to their downfall, ending in tradgey only to be reincrated to begin the cycle over an over again. Legacy During Superman and Jimmy Olsens trips to the bottled city of Kandor Superman did not have access to his powers and due to a misunderstanding, he was branded as an outlaw. To protect themselves, Superman and Jimmy disgused themselves as a crime fighting duo, Nightwing and Flamebird, named after two Kandorian species of birds. In the Bottled City of Kandor, the Kandorian known as Van-Zee adopted the name Nightwing and served as the cities protector. When Kal-El believed that his home planet had survived and continued to exist in the Phantom Zone, he quickly braved through that prison dimension alongside his wife Lois Lane where the pair arrived on Krypton. Once there, they became outlaws who were persecuted by the Imperial Council due to an intolerance for aliens. In order to disguise themselves, Superman adopted the costume of Nightwing and Lois took the form of Flamebird as they attempted to find a way back to Earth. He later confessed to Lois that he had related the story of Nightwing and Flamebird on Earth which inspired Dick Grayson and Bette Kane to adopt those names as their superhero identities. Power Girl and Supergirl After the Infinite Crisis, Power Girl and Supergirl descended into the bottled city of Kandor populated by various alien races. The city had been overcome with religious fanaticism based on Superman as an idol, causing the resident Kryptonians to oppress the other alien races. This was all being led by Ultraman, who was posing as Kal-El and under the mental influence of the Saturn Queen. Taking on the masked identities of Nightwing and Flamebird, Power Girl and Supergirl became the champions of the oppressed aliens, battling against Ultraman's regime. They were both revealed as Kryptonians and captured, with Saturn Queen trying to brainwash them to serve as part of the mentally controlled royal family she was trying to build for herself. However, she was unable to control them. They broke free and brought down the empire she had built around Ultraman. Rebirth When the true city of Kandor was restored, a mysterious new Nightwing and Flamebird appeared. They prevented Commander Gor and other loyalists from freeing General Zod from the Phantom Zone. They could not stop it from happening indefinitely. General Zod was freed when New Krypton was created in Earth's solar system, and the Kryptonian duo took on a new mission. The truth was that, respectively, Flamebird and Nightwing were Thara Ak-Var and Christopher Kent. Chris' captivity in the Phantom Zone allowed him to discover a conspiracy of sleeper agents General Zod had sent to Earth, and Thara decided they would stay on Earth to topple Zod's plans before he succeeded in sparking a war between humans and Kryptonians. Because of the anti-Kryptonian sentiment on Earth, they altered their costumes to look like power suits to explain away their powers. Thus, the pair became the new avatars of the Nightwing and Flamebird. As their activities began, General Zod realized their true identities and dispatched Ursa to stop them. They also got the attention of General Sam Lane, who became suspicious and began an investigation of them. Notes *''Nightwing Secret Files #1'' tells the Post-Crisis tale of how Dick Grayson became Nightwing, but retroactively erases the notion that Superman and Jimmy Olsen ever held the titles of Nightwing or Flamebird, respectively. *The connection between Bette Kane's "Flamebird" and Dick's "Nightwing" was conjectural until 2001's Superman: the Man of Steel #111, wherein Superman and Lois Lane travel to a version of the Kryptonian past and assume the names themselves. This once again associated Superman with the roles directly, and he revealed to Lois that he had indeed related tales of both Kryptonian legends to Dick and Bette. See: Nightwing and Bette Kane *'Nightwing and Flamebird' are best known as the legendary heroes of the bottled city of Kandor. Since then, the mantles of the Nightwing and Flamebird duo has been used by several individuals throught history. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams